His Name Was Zidane: Affinity of a Madman
by xiangyu
Summary: the counter part to "love confessions of a theif" - it's the same story, basically, but here we see it from Kuja's point of view. And considering I've become a better writer, it's better than the other one. LOL warning: yaoi & lemons.
1. His Name Was Zidane

Technically speaking, he was my brother.

And when I say brother, I do not mean that we had the same parents, grew up together, fought over and shared toys.

When I say _brother, _I mean that we were created in the same way. We have hundreds of brothers and sisters. It was not something he was aware of then, or at first anyway, but it was true. It was slightly strange, but true.

What was infinitely more peculiar was the relationship we had. It held the most extreme elements of love and hate ever known. He was a pest under my boot, he was the insect that you stepped on that did not die. The one that came back to bite you several times before you set it on fire for no other means got rid of the damned thing.

Yet, when the opportunity arose, and it arose often enough, I found myself unable to light him on fire.

His name was Zidane. He was my brother and he was trying to kill me. Why would a brother try to kill his brother? He thinks I am insane.

But Im not. I just want what is rightfully mine. And I want whatever else I may be so inclined to take by the might of my powers.

But I never put an end to Zidanes life. I could have done it so easily, so many times, but I left him alive. Saved him, even, because something about the way he looked at me made me want him. Something about his eagerness, his righteousness, and his desperation made me want him more than anything. And more than anything, I enjoyed the way he pleaded with me.

And it pulled on something in my chest when I watched him carry her off like he was her knight in shining armor, when her night was an overweight buffoon and her savior was part of a band of thieves who masqueraded around as a theater troupe to pillage and plunder all they could get their grimy hands on. Something about it was sweet and romantic, and sickening as I watched and listened. He spoke to her with respect. He held her with care. He wished no harm came to her and did all that he could to remedy the effects she occasionally fell under by some spell or curse of my own, even if it meant risking himself.

And it made me sick to witness, but nothing compared to the way he reached out for me. Nothing changed the way he looked up at me. Not even his pretty princess and those companions of his. I realized I could beat them to bloody hell and he would still want me after he took care of them.

And things happened to turn out unlike to what I had ever imagined. Allow me to enlighten you.


	2. The Realm of Eternal Rain

I was soaking wet. My hair was beginning to flatten to my head; my hip cape was no longer flowing behind me but was now hanging limply behind me. It was cold. The rain ran down my neck, and my shoulders and my back. I was drenched. That was the first time I had seen him since I had dropped him off many years ago into the land of Gaia to hopefully perish.

My attitude was in tact, though. The smirk that came over my face could not be helped as I watched those who dare oppose me, lie on the cold stone in the pouring rain. None of them moved, not even the rat, besides him. My eyes followed him as he crawled over to the princess. He pulled her limp body into his arms and held her. I caught the look of heartache and failure that stole his expression. Languidly, my fingers moved my hair from sticking to my face. I saw the hatred and the frustration as he looked at me as I laughed. Yes, I suppose it was a terrible time for him.

I can only imagine how confused he must have been then, when his eyes followed my every motion. I tested him. My wet fingers trailed along my wet stomach and hips, and his eyes followed me. My expression remained one with a smirk as he studied me, and it was then that I realized his thoughts. I saw the anger leave his eyes and melt into something softer, something more desirable. It was then that I realized he wanted me.

Something about knowing someone wants you, if by the law of attraction, occasionally makes you want them in return. The fact that he wanted me intrigued me. The fact that his eyes looked upon me in such a way, after I had annihilated his companions, blew my mind. It made me want him in a terrible way. His face, his eyes, the image of him gazing upon me plagued my mind for the next few hours. I lingered there in Burmecia. I contemplated killing them all and taking him with me, but that wouldnt work out. He wanted me though I had hurt his friends, but I couldnt guarantee the same interest had I killed them.

Burmecia was entirely too damp for my liking, but something about the setting, or maybe it was the fact that I knew he was still there, made me want to stay. I did leave, though. I climbed onto my dragon and flew away, back to my castle, my eyes closed the entire time, day dreaming of the things Id do to him. My thoughts were torturous as I knew I was moving further away from him with every flap of the dragons wings. But I couldnt close my eyes without seeing his face.


	3. Took It From Him

He had a pure heart. He didnt want rid of me because I was threatening him, per se. He wanted to save the world. He wanted to save the pretty girl beside him.

It didnt seem to bother him as I looked down at him, I couldnt help but to smile. We both knew I had won, I could beat him again and again, but I wouldnt kill him. I found myself thinking about him far too often for that just yet. And the way he looked at me continued to intrigue and attract me. Something about the entire situation plus the way he stared at me was something I found myself very interested in. For the good heart this boy had, he had a sinful mind.

I was full of glee as I watched him rummage through his pockets, and find nothing of use. I knew what he was trying to do, and I knew he was in bad shape, after all, I was the one who had put him in that condition in the first place. I poked at him with the toe of my boot, and pushed him a little with my foot until he rolled over. His eyes looked up at me then and my own remained focused on him, and I saw his lust. I licked my lips as I watched him, but then he started coughing, and he rolled over and coughed again, and spat blood on the ground beneath him. He continued to cough; I watched his body tremble and cringe as he realized what was happening.

I waited a moment, I dont know why, maybe I was considering letting him die, but something compelled me to kneel down beside him and press my hands against his body. I sent a powerful healing spell into him and he shuddered some more. I thought perhaps he was having a reverse effect when he passed out but I realized he was still alive, and simply needed rest.

His companions had all fallen as well, fainted, sprawled out on the ground pathetically, I left them. I gathered him into my arms and carried him over to my silver dragon. I held him closely the whole time we flew, not only because he would fall off if I didnt hold him, either.

Little help was required for me to get him into my palace and into that lovely guest cell I had locked him up in. It was hard, with my fairy-like girly build and Zidane weighing the same, if not more than I did myself, but I was determined. I brought him inside and cleaned him with care; I cast sleep on him a few times so he wouldnt wake until I was ready for him. I placed him in a bed with the finest linens. He would never know these things, but I knew he deserved no less than what I gave him.

I lingered nearby as I waited for him to wake; I left him sleep as long as he needed to. I knew he was not only beaten but tired, and I knew he was tired for reasons more than the spells I had cast on him. And when he finally stirred, I was alerted. I rose, and waited in the doorway.

I dont know what I was expecting then, if I thought he was going to jump for joy and fall in love with me, or if he was going to try to kill me then, but I expected something. He was nothing short of precious as he realized his surroundings and then his lack of clothing. I watched with a slight smirk as he drew the covers more closely around himself. It didnt take him too long to notice me, but when he did, he seemed surprised. I wore less than usual, which was surprising considering I didnt normally wear much to begin with, but now I was wearing only my bottoms. I dont know if I expected him to speak, but he didnt. I watched him for several moments and he watched me in return.

My smirk lingered as I moved into the cell, letting the door close behind me as I moved towards the bed. "Nothing to say?" My own voice could be heard echoing softly, it was only then that I realized how perfectly wicked it sounded. I watched his mouth moved, and I thought of terrible things then.

Well honestly, these things werent _terrible _but they were very bad, in a good way. He said nothing. I couldnt help but to smirk slightly, as I leaned over, just a tad. "Nothing at all?" I asked, my eyes narrowed, skeptical, but he simply stared at me. My eyebrows rose, showing expectation, and he shook his head in response.

"_Nothing?_" I repeated, leaning over a bit more and continued further, I climbed onto the bed. "No, 'Thank you, Kuja, for saving my pathetic existence from the brink of death'? Nothing?" I continued to speak as I crawled towards him, my cape trailing behind me. He leaned back further, I moved closer. His eyes were wide and I admired their beauty as I leaned closer to him still and he laid back. I smiled a little when I heard him whisper a soft, "Thanks.."

"For?" I asked, as my hands slid slowly, ever so slowly up to the sheets hiding his body from me. "For..saving me.." He whispered, seeming distracted, more interested in what my hands were doing, uncovering him and slid over his lightly toned chest. My smirk remained as my fingers caressed him gently, trailing down from his neck to his chest and circling around the sensitive flesh of his nipples, but I didnt touch them.

He was inexperienced. That much I knew. He was aroused very quickly and I felt it beneath me as I leaned down to kiss his chest, I was sure to move my hips against his and I enjoyed the gasps that escaped him as I teased him. I kissed his neck, biting and sucking on it gently which caused him to whimper and moan and when his body tried to press closer to my own, I withdrew. And I chuckled a little at hearing him gasping my name.

"Is something wrong, Zidane?" I asked, letting him take my hands and place them on his own body, but he didnt know what to do with them. All he knew was that he wanted me to touch him. He didnt know how or where but I could tell his body ached for it. "Is the princess not loving you well enough, hero?" I asked, drawing my hands back as he let go of them. He looked up at me pathetically, and something about it made me want to give him what he wanted, badly. He looked like a child who wanted a cookie and got yelled at instead. He looked like he was about to cry. But all I did was move my body, ever so slightly against his own. Enough to tease him, but hardly enough to satisfy him.

"Touch me, please.." he whispered, but I moved away. He hid under the covers like a child and I could see him rubbing at his face. I slid onto the side of the bed and pulled the covers away from him again, but I slipped beneath them this time and situated myself between his legs.

"Whats troubling you, Zidane?" I asked softly, not bothering to gawk at him nude, I had already seen him when I put him to bed, but my hands explored. In unison, they slid up the inners of his thighs. "Please, Kuja," he whispered, knowing what I wanted, apparently. I enjoyed hearing him beg.

I leaned up, my mouth finding his nipples, my tongue swirled and flicked over each of them, before I moved back down slowly, not touching him but my hair dragged lightly against his stomach as I moved lower. I kissed his sides, and moved to his thighs.

The sounds that escaped him when I parted my lips and tasted his arousal were beautiful. Music to my ears. Hearing Zidane gasp and moan as I pleasured him was one of the most satisfying things I had ever heard. It was better than people crying for their lives.

I made sure that he had every reason to moan the way he did. I pleasured him hard and long, slowing when I thought he was close, simply licking and teasing him until I had let him wind down a bit and he needed to be worked back up again almost to the point of release where I drove him mad, letting him get _almost _there a few times before I let him finish it off. And to avoid awkward situations, I put him to sleep immediately after he climaxed.

I left the window unbarred and disenchanted, because I knew he wouldnt be happy there. He didnt want to stay locked up in a cell for me to give him oral sex, even if he enjoyed it, his friends were out there somewhere and he cared about them as much as they cared about him. So I watched his window from my tower until I saw him climb out of it and start running.

I knew I would see him again, but if I felt anything at all, I felt him leaving. I felt like something was missing.


	4. I Saw Him in Treno

I saw him in Treno.

Coincidentally, I was in the city, minding my own for once, and satisfying another one of my ridiculous, yet fairly harmless hobbies, I was placing bids at the auction house. You may not believe me if I say I hadn't expected him to be there, but I was just as surprised as he was to see me, when I saw him inside, realizing my presence and staring at me as I stared back at him. And then he did something that I found rather peculiar, he ran away.

I didn't follow him right away but I left shortly after and tailed him back to his inn, once I saw where he was, I waited. His friends turned in later, one by one, it was almost torture waiting for them, and then waiting for them to fall asleep. I watched through a window across the road from a house nearby which was currently unoccupied. And sure enough, he emerged from the inn late at night, I watched him pace, and pause here and there, and settle down, and stand up. I watched him walk over to a building and a fist ball up, and pound the wall of it as his head rest on his other arm.

I watched him shiver lightly and whisper to himself, I moved closer, but paused when he spoke again. I heard my name. I took a step back as he lifted his head and looked up and around. It was dark, he was in the light of the moon, I was in the shadows. He couldn't see me from where I stood and where he stood, but I watched him turn around and slide down against the building.

It seemed that he had fallen ill, fainted, perhaps. "Poor baby," I cooed to his unconscious figure as I gathered him in my arms and brought him back to the inn. I was becoming rather accustomed to carrying him, even if it probably would always be a difficult task, even more so if I hadn't had my own magical powers to aid me along the way. I placed him in a room separate from the others, and I left. I returned a while later, with an inn maid who brought him things like water and a cool rag for his forehead. I sat by him all night, I undressed him and tried to cool his body with the cool rag when he broke into a sweat, and twisted and turned upon the bed.

My fingers ran through his hair, gently brushing it back from his face, I held the glass of water for him as he woke and opened his mouth, but he never noticed me. I assumed he thought it was the princess who was with him. I left before morning, and told the maid to tell the others that she had cared for him all night and specifically, not to mention me, with a generous tip, she obliged.

When I arrived the following night, the nurse maid told me he seemed to be doing better, and I thanked her for her troubles as I slipped into the room. From the light that flowed in behind me, I saw his eyes were cracked and he gazed down at me. "Oh my," My voice was soft, but above a whisper. "Still not feeling well?" I asked, once he reached the side of his bed and I watched him lift his hand to reach for me, which I, even to my own surprise, took in my own instantly, not bothering to tease him in such a sick state. "I hurt.." he whispered, his voice was weak.

"My head," he continued, "My eyes, my chest.." he went on, but I silenced him, no, not with a spell, but I pressed a finger against his lips. "I understand." I whispered to him, taking the rag from the bowl of cool water at his bedside and rang it out, before dabbing at his forehead with it. "Kuja.." he whispered, holding my hand tighter, but it didn't seem that he had much strength in him.

"Kuja," he whispered again, and I felt him tug weakly on me, trying to pull me towards him. He kept saying my name, like a gasp for breath, he didn't quiet until I shushed him. "Shh." I said softly as I settled onto the bed beside him. His body shifted towards me, his legs drew up, slightly, and fell, one after the other. "Kuja, do it again." He whispered to me, still squirming beneath the sheets.

"Please.." he asked me, but I didn't humor him right away, I let go of his hand and stood up. I made my way over to the door to make sure it was locked and it was a good thing, too, because I had somehow forgotten to do so before. I heard him whimper softly and saw the pout on his adorable features as I looked back over at him. I unhooked my spaulders and removed them from myself, letting them clank softly as placed them on a chair nearby.

Fully undressed, I made my way back to the bed and pulled the covers away from him. I climbed on top of him, straddling him, and pulled the covers back up at his soft complaint of being cold. My arms rest on either side of him, beneath his own as he lifted them to hold on to me weakly, as I leaned down to kiss his lips softly, followed by his neck. I wasn't worried about catching what had Zidane so pathetic and ill, I imagined I had a higher tolerance than he. We were both faulty prototypes, after all.

His body was hot like fire, and he trembled beneath my touches, and shivered and shuddered and he was sweating again, but it didn't stop me. I slid lower again, pressing kisses along his chest until I found his nipples, which I loved to tease because it made him gasp and moan, not to mention I could feel him getting harder beneath my own body. And I shifted, so I could rub his arousal through his underwear, and I continued to tease his nipples. One at a time, my tongue flicked over each of them repeatedly, my teeth closed gently against them, sucking on it and swirling around it to soothe it before I moved to the next. My hand continued to rub against his ache, I was enjoying the amount of moisture that seeped from his tip, I could feel it through the fabric of his underwear. I removed those shortly after, so I could wrap my fingers around him and jerk him slowly. I moved down further to run my tongue along his length and licked at the tip, he was moaning pretty consistently when I stopped.

But it didn't end there, he gasped as I moved on top of him again and straddled him, preparing myself only briefly before I slid onto him, his arms had long since fallen to his sides, losing the little bit of strength he had at the moment. His hips lifted automatically to thrust into me as I rode him. He was moaning my name but I soon found myself gasping as I moved in just the right way to hit a certain spot inside of me that ultimately made me spill my pleasure all over his chest. He didn't seem to notice that I had enjoyed myself as well because he apologized for not being able to do anything to pleasure me.

Afterwards, I laid beside him and let him cling to me. I had since cleaned him up with that same wash rag which I would have changed as soon as possible, but he was making ridiculous requests of me. "Kidnap me," he whispered, his pretty eyes staring up at me hopefully. "Take me, please."

But I just shook my head as he spoke. "You don't know what you're saying." He shook his head in return and I reached up to brush his hair back from his face again. "Kiss me again." He could barely hold his eyes open as he spoke, and he reached for my face. "Kiss me again. I need you. I ache for you." He pleaded, trying desperately to hold me there with his little strength as I easily moved back. I was teasing him, it was a little mean considering how sick he was, but I couldn't help myself. For some reason I enjoyed seeing him reaching for me that pathetically. "Please, don't go.." But as I saw a tear fall from each of his eyes as he closed them and pouted as he pleaded with me, I couldn't bring myself to play with him any more. I leaned down to kiss him, to quiet him, and I slid my arms around him as he laid against me.

I could tell he was fighting himself to stay awake, he knew I would leave when he fell asleep. I stroked his hair and held him closely as he tried so hard to hold on to me. I imagined in a different world, where we could stay like this every night, and wake up together in the morning. And I realized he had poisoned my mind. I ached for him as much as he ached for me. I stayed with him as long as I could, but I did have to leave. I found myself in a daze as I moved around the room, getting dressed, things of the nature. I even went back to kiss him goodnight before I left.


	5. The Night Was as Black as My Heart

The night was as black as my heart and soul, but the stars were as bright as his eyes. I began to follow him everywhere he went, even though he thought he was following me. I never faltered in my role. I never let them see that I wanted him, I never let anyone know that I had him.

We met several times throughout his journey. I would always wait until his companions were asleep. Sometimes, we were so terrible as to start fooling around while they all lay on the ground in defeat. I would smirk triumphantly, curing myself instantly no matter what he did to me, even if I was down for a few moments, I was up soon and better than before. Sometimes he crawled across the ground we had just burned with force, fire and magic, to spill blood upon. I would let him. I simply stood by and watched him every time.

Sometimes I went to him. I had hurt him too much. I could tell when I had overdone it. I never meant to hurt him so bad, I always thought that after the fact. I could tell he was going easy on me.

This time I went to him. He was lying crumpled and on his side, blood was everywhere. He was wheezing, gasping for air. There was blood even running into his eyes from a blow to the head I had sent him, but I could see the pain and the ache still. I could see the stars sparkling in his eyes. He was beautiful, even bloody and beaten. He was the only one I ever healed. I cast _curaga _on him and he healed right up, breathing normally. I could tell he was still aching. He looked around after he wiped his face on his arm, and I saw his heart break every time he had to gather his friends because I had thrown all four or five of them about and was still there, standing, smirking. Victorious.

I waited for him as he carried them in one by one and cleaned them up and gave them medicine, potions and elixirs. They all slept. I was anxious. I was already touching myself when he emerged from the tent, and I happened to catch a glimpse of myself in the reflection of a window nearby. I couldn't help it. Zidane was gorgeous but I was undeniably sexy myself.

In any event, as Zidane appeared, I smiled a little as I looked over at him. I heard him mumbling something as I moved closer. "You're a good boy, Zidane." I said, "Taking care of your friends like that. Such a sweet heart." I could tell he wanted to rip me limb from limb sometimes, but not usually. Usually he wanted to do what he did next. He grabbed me roughly by the arms and yanked my body towards himself. He kissed me with force. I couldn't deny that I enjoyed it. It made me gasp and moan and made my dick jump when he pressed me up against a wall nearby that I didn't even notice until just them.

I had never let him have such control over me before, but it really turned me on, so I let him have it. One of my legs lifted to wrap lightly around his waist as he pressed his hips against me and he sucked and bit on my neck in such an aggressive way that made me melt against him with my fingers in his hair.

His dominance surprised me slightly, but I went along with it quite willingly. He pushed my leg down and turned me around, hand finding my the waistline of my attire and pulled it down, exposing my backside to him. He rubbed his erection against my opening, which caused me to squirm and tried to press back against him, but he pulled back until I settled down, and he did it again. "Zidane," I whined, not believing myself and the way he was causing me to behave. "Do it." I felt the moisture which seeped out of his tip being rubbed against me, which made me moan in anticipation as he pressed against me, not into me, but against me. "Do what?" he asked, grinding against me which was pure torture as his hand slid to my crotch, where my own throbbing erection was still covered since he had just barely exposed my ass. His hand rubbed against it and it seemed that my hips didn't know if they should press forward into his hand or back against his dick. My hand moved to cover his own to press it against myself harder as my hips began to move.

"Fucking…" I moaned, closing my eyes as his hips rolled against my rear. "Fuck me." I said, rather bluntly. I thought he was going to make me beg him but he apparently had enough as well and I felt his tip pressing against my opening soon after. I moaned as he thrust into me, hard like that, he remained still for a moment while his hand moved into the front of my waist band and pulled the fabric down to expose my erection which he started to jerk hard as his hips pulsated against my rear. It wasn't a long thrust but it was a deep pressure that was making me gasp for breath.

It was one of the best times we had together, I didn't remember ever orgasming so hard. And when we were finished, I couldn't help but to press against him still, my body still trembled from my orgasm and I leaned back, reaching for him. "Kiss me." I said, finding his hands which were still on my hips and used them to pull his arm around myself. He didn't object as I turned my head and he leaned over to kiss me like I had told him to.

We kissed like lovers who loved each other, it was passionate and deep, and I realized then I didn't want this to ever stop. But it did, he broke the kiss and pulled out of me, which made me gasp and close my eyes for a moment as I turned my head back to face front, leaning my forehead against my arm on the wall for a moment. The feeling of him inside of me was amazing, and I was sad to see it go. But I gathered myself and covered myself, adjusting my hip cape as I turned around to face him.

"You liked that?" He asked me, his voice was soft. I smirked a little. "Yes." I let him slide his arms around me and my own arms rest over his shoulders as he leaned in to kiss me. "Kuja," he whispered, pressing kisses against my neck and I soon heard him whisper in my ear. "Stop this nonsense. Have me instead. Have me all day, every day, if you want. I don't want to keep fighting you like this." His words made my heart ache; I found I might have a heart. But I couldn't let that weaken me.

"I will kill you one day, Zidane." I informed him, letting my hands slide from my embrace around his neck to press against his chest to push him back before I moved away from him. I couldn't stay with him now. He was tugging on something deep inside of me that made my chest tighten and my eyes close as I heard his voice. "Kuja, please.." He said, grabbing my arm to stop me and I turned around to smack him across the face. But he didn't stop there. "Kuja, I…" he trailed off, looking up at me, like a hopeful romantic. "I…" He started again, my eyebrows lowered as I stared at him, waiting for him to say something.

"I hate you." He said, "I will kill you first. I won't let you keep doing this. I won't let you keep hurting people of good and innocence." He seemed really angry with me then. But I turned and advanced on him, which like I knew he would, he soon found himself backed up against the same wall he had me pressed against moments before.

"You're brave." I said, "You think you can stop me?" I asked, as I grabbed his baby face, my fingers pressed hard into his adorable face, and his eyes focused on me, brimmed with tears. "Do you think I care for you?" I don't know why I said that, maybe to push him away, maybe to make it easier for both of us. I didn't want him to be so attached, I didn't want him to want me like I wanted him, he had a righteous heart, while I had a black one. I knew that. I would kill him one day and I didn't want anyone to think poorly of him, as strange as it sounded, I didn't want anyone, especially his friends, to think that I had swayed him. I wanted them to think he was as brave and good hearted and amazing as he really was.

I smirked a little as I saw a tear slip from the corner of each of his eyes. "Kill me, then." He whispered, after I pressed a kiss to his mouth, it was a rough kiss, one he didn't return. "Leave my friends alone, they're not a threat to you." He told me, glaring at me angrily. But I saw more hurt in his eyes than anger, and I found it harder to swallow the lump in my throat.

He closed his eyes and tried to sink away from me, but I pulled him up by his shirt and pressed up against him until he looked at me again. "Do you think your friends will appreciate your affair?" I asked, sliding my hand down his chest. I laughed, I laughed loud and hard like I had been told the funniest joke in the world, but there was nothing funny. This was one of the moments that I realized my own insanity. Nothing was funny, Zidane was crying before me, I was ripping his heart apart, I knew that, and I was laughing hysterically, manically. I was on the verge of kissing him again when I saw movement in my peripheral vision, my eyes shifted from his face to catch the figure of the princess. "Zidane!"

She was as brave as he was, she ran towards us, staff out, trying to summon one of her eidolons but I let go of him and with a wave of my own hand to throw her back with my own powerful magic. She was strong,but she wasn't experienced. And I was much faster.

I was about to send her somewhere terrible when he ran and stood in front of her and told her to run. But all she did was run to pick up her staff after it had rolled away. I pressed a finger to my lips and thought a brief moment as I watched the two interact, and then with another wave of my hand, I sent a wave of light towards them but she managed to deflect it and send my spell back at me, which caught me off guard, and sent me flying backwards. My body slammed against a lamp post which cracked beneath the force of my own powerful spell hitting myself and the post. I healed myself before I had time to retain any serious damaged but I ached as I gathered myself to stand, bracing myself on the post behind me.

But Zidane didn't run over to see if I was alright. His arms were around the princess, caressing her face and hair as he kissed her forehead and questioned her well-being, and she clung to him. It seemed to take him a moment to realize that I was standing there. I felt like my heart was pounding in my throat, and I couldn't swallow it, and I couldn't fight the sting in my eyes and I thought I felt my heart break as I watched him with her. And it was like a severed limb, I didn't want to see it, but I couldn't tear my eyes away.

His focus was on me until I turned and climbed onto my dragon, which I held on to tighter than usual as she flew away, I rest my head against her neck and closed my eyes, blaming the wind for the liquid escaping them as we flew.


End file.
